Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! 6
by Silvy
Summary: Endlich hab ich es geschafft!! Teil6 ist fertig. Öhm was Passiert? Gute Frage. Ach, lest es doch einfach, dann wist ihrs *g*


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein !  
  
Teil: 6/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: Das ist meine erste Weiss Kreuz Fic, also bitte nicht so streng sein. shonen ai und diesmal auch fast gar nicht schlimm, jede Menge out of Charakter!! Raiting: is schon Jugendfrei Pairing: Schu / Nagi und Aya / Omi (passiert aber noch nichts ;-P ) Disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Koya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel  
  
Juhuuuu! Ich habs geschafft, endlich ist das 6te Chapter fertig. Gomen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wir schreiben im Moment so viele Klausuren, das kaum zeit zum Schreibe bleibt. Aber bald sind Weihnachtsferien, und dann hab ich wieder viel zeit um euch mit meinem Geschreibe zu nerven, erfreuen, quälen...? Sucht euch was aus. An dieser stelle noch mal ein ganz fettes DANKE an all die lieben Leute, die mir so süße Commis schreiben *euchalleeinmaldurchknuddelt* So, und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!!  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ken du rufst Omi an, und fragst ihn wie die Dinge stehen. Wenn alles klar ist kannst du ja mit ihm zu Schuldigs und Nagis alter Wohnung fahren und ihre Klamotten holen. Die können sich ja nicht komplett neu einkleiden."  
  
"Mach ich. Du Aya, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du auf Omis Idee eingehst, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist also doch nicht so herzlos wie man manchmal glauben möchte." Ken smilte ihn einmal an und machte sich auf, das Telefon zu benutzen.  
  
Im Krankenhaus war Nagi noch während Omi erzählte, wie es so im Blumenladen war, wieder eingeschlafen. Omi lächelte still, er sah so furchtbar lieb aus, im Schlaf, nicht wie ein Mörder - Wie ein unschuldiges Kind. Aber im Grunde sind wir alle nicht anders, niemand würde von ein paar Blumenhändlern erwarten, dass sie nachts zu kaltblütigen Mördern werden. - er schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als sich vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er sah auf und blickte in Schuligs sanftes Lächeln.  
  
/ Lass uns auf den Flur gehen, da können wir in Ruhe reden. / Der Junge nickte und war schon fast draußen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, weil Schuldig ihm nicht folgte und musste wieder lächeln. Schuldig hatte sich über seinen kleinen Koi gebeugt und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, während er ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange und durch die Haare streichelte. - Wer hätte gedacht das er so eine Seite hat? Er ist so süß mit ihm, ich wünschte Aya würde mich auch so behandeln, aber davon werde ich wohl auch in Zukunft nur träumen können. - er stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus und verließ das Zimmer endgültig. Draußen ließ er sich deprimiert auf einen Stuhl sinken und wartete auf Schuldig. Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mal bemerkte wie Schuldig sich neben ihm niederließ.  
  
"Hey Kleiner, guck nicht wie 7 Tage Regenwetter, sonst muss ich mir auch noch Sorgen um dich machen."  
  
Omi sah Schuldig für einen kleinen Moment verwirrt an, und lächelte dann sein ` Mir-geht's-gut-also-macht-euch-keine-Sorgen-Lächeln `. "Und, was haben sie gesagt? Wie lange muss er hier bleiben?"  
  
"Nicht lange, nur 3 Tage. Allerdings braucht er danach noch mindestens 1 ½ Wochen Bettruhe. Naja, wenigstens muss er sich hier nicht so lange mit fremden Menschen umgeben. Er hat furchtbare Angst, dass man ihm so etwas noch einmal antut." Schuldig sah den jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Unentschlossenheit und Dankbarkeit an. - Eigentlich könnte ich ihn ruhig in Sachen großer liebe etwas ermutigen, immerhin schulden ich und Nagi ihm was. Mal sehen was ich aus dem guten Aya so rausbekommen kann. - Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Omis Handy piepste [1].  
  
"Hallo? ... Ah, KenKen. Ja hier ist soweit alles klar. In 3 Tagen können wir Nagi-chan mitnehmen und zu hause muss er noch ca. 10 Tage im Bett liegen. ... Okay, ich warte dann auf dem Parkplatz. ... Ciao."  
  
"Sag mal Schu, wo habt ihr bisher gewohnt?" er grinste als er Schuldigs reichlich verdutzten Blick sah. "Ken und ich wollen da gleich hin fahren und eure Klamotten holen, weil Aya-kun meint es wäre ja unzumutbar wenn ihr euch komplett neu einkleiden müsstet."  
  
"Ach so. Aber es ist glaube ich besser, wenn ich mit ihm dahin fahre, nicht das ich undankbar wäre, aber zum einen, ist das Sicherheitssystem eingeschaltet und außerdem will Nagi bestimmt ein paar seiner Sachen behalten, und die würdet ihr nicht finden."  
  
"Und was soll ich Nagi sagen wenn er aufwacht und du nicht da bist? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hast du ihm doch versprochen immer bei ihm zu bleiben, ne."  
  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung, solange du bei ihm bist. Er vertraut dir, sonst wäre er vorhin nicht eingeschlafen, als ich nicht da war. Er hat dich gern, also sei nett zu ihm, ich will nicht das er noch mehr leidet."  
  
"Du liebst ihn wirklich was? Aber du solltest auf dich aufpassen. Es ist nicht gut, dass du so sehr mit ihm leidest, das greift auch deine Psyche und dein Immunsystem an." Er lächelte den Älteren traurig an. - Ich wünschte ich würde auch so geliebt werden, wie Nagi-chan. -  
  
- Oh weh, ich sollte wirklich dafür sorgen, das Aya ein wenig netter zu ihm ist, sonst geht er noch an seiner eigenen Liebe kaputt. - "Du hast keinen Grund so traurig zu gucken Kätzchen. Er weiss einfach noch nicht genau, was er will, aber er hat dich auch furchtbar gern. Nur wie gern, darüber muss er sich noch klar werden. Oh, Ken ist da. Ich geh dann mal, und du pass mir gut auf mein Häschen auf, ja?" er grinste sein Standartgrinsen und taperte in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Omi saß derweil auf seinem Stuhl und wurde immer roter. - Wie peinlich. Er weiss, was ich für Aya empfinde. Aber hat er nicht gesagt, dass er mich auch gern hat und sich nur noch nicht ganz im klaren darüber ist, ob er mich liebt? Dann hab ich ja doch noch Grund zu hoffen. - fröhlich lächelnd ging er zurück zu Nagi ins Zimmer, ohne zu ahnen das ein gewisser Deutscher nur hinter die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, und nun, mit sich selbst zufrieden grinste.  
  
"Wieder einen Menschen etwas glücklicher gemacht[2]." - Aber nun auf zum Parkplatz, nicht das KenKen noch denkt ich hätte ihn versetzt. - "Hi KenKen!"  
  
"Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht lieber bei Nagi bleiben? Omi wollte doch mitkommen."  
  
"Ja, wollte er. Aber ich hab ihn überzeugt, dass es besser ist wenn ich mitkomme. Zum einen weil ihr, wenn ihr in die Villa reinkommen solltet nicht alles finden würdet und zum anderen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, das ihr gar nicht erst hinein kommen würdet. Das Sicherheitssystem ist nämlich eingeschaltet." natürlich sah er das Ken sofort wiedersprechen wollte, da Omi bekanntlich jede Sicherheit ausschalten konnte, ließ ihn aber nicht zu Wort kommen. "Vergiss deine Einwände lieber gleich wieder. Das gesamte System hat Nagi entwickelt, und das heisst, das nicht mal euer kleiner Computerfreak es knacken kann. Und nun lass uns nicht länger rumtrödeln. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, wie lange die Hütte noch steht." So fuhren die beiden unter emsigen Schweigen zum ehemaligen Anwesen Schwarz, da viel Schuldig etwas ein. "Du Ken? Habt ihr was gegen Tiere?"  
  
"Hä? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Hast du angst Aya-kun lässt dich draußen schlafen? Keine Sorge, er ist gut zu kleinen SchuSchus und ihren `Häschen'." grinste Ken ihn kurz frech an.  
  
"Ken no Baka[3]. Als ob ich angst vor Aya hätte. Pah, das ich nicht Lache. Nein, Nagi hat da zwei so süße kleine Nagetiere in seinem Zimmer stehen, die er (fast) über alles liebt und die ihm sicher helfen würden wieder schneller fit zu werden. Meinst du wir können die mitnehmen?"  
  
"Na-Na-Nagetiere?? Aber doch keine Mäuse oder Ratten, oder? Solche Ekelviecher halt mir bloß vom Leib und Yoji-kun musst du damit auch nicht kommen. Lass dir nicht einfallen solche Virenträger bei uns anzuschleppen[4]." Angeekelt erschauderte er, sah aber nicht Schuldigs Grinsen.  
  
"Keine Panik KenKen, wir mögen solche Tierchen auch lieber im Labor [5]. Bei Nagis kleinen Lieblingen handelt es sich um ein Kaninchen, mit Namen Momoko kurz Momo und ein Meerschweinchen, genannt Kei-chan, wobei es eigentlich Keichii heisst. Wirklich schnuffige Teile, wenn man sich mal an das ständige Miepen von Kei-chan gewöhnt hat." Lieb tätschelte er dem ein erleichtertes `Puh´ ausstoßenden Ken den Kopf und grinste amüsiert in sich hinein. "Die nächste Straße musst du links rein, dann fahren wir genau auf die Villa zu."  
  
Aya und Yohji hatten sich derweil in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Doch die Art des Schlafes, den die beiden auslebten, war absolut unterschiedlich. Während Yoji mit einem vielsagenden grinsen im hübschen Gesicht, sein Kissen kuschelte, waren Ayas Träume weit weniger `genüsslich´.  
  
Die Sonne schien warm auf den Wald hinab, durch den er spazierte. Er hielt jemanden an der hand, doch er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen wessen Hand er da hielt, er wusste es bereits. Es war wieder einer dieser Träume in denen er wieder mit seiner Schwester vereint war. Er wollte ihn nicht zerstören indem er sich umdrehte und in ihre kalten Augen sah, wollte einfach nur genießen, endlich wieder mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, dem er seine Gefühle offen zeigen konnte. Während sie schweigend durch den Wald gingen veränderte sich ihre Umgebung plötzlich schlagartig, Aya stand auf einer Art Schrottplatz, seine Schwester nicht mehr an der Hand. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah sie einige Meter entfernt, auf dem Boden liegen, sein Blick glitt weiter, neben einem Berg von kaputten Autoteilen kämpfte Omi mit Farfarello und Yohji und Ken standen schwer atmend neben Crawfords Leiche. Er sah wieder zu seiner Schwester. Irgendjemand hatte sich über sie gebeugt und glitt langsam mit einer Hand unter ihren hellblauen Kimono. Gerade als er losrennen wollte um ihr zu helfen hörte er Omi schreien. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah den blonden jungen auf dem boden liegen, Farfarello auf seinem Rücken sitzen. Ohne lange nachzudenken lief er zu Omi, seine Schwester einfach vergessend, der Junge war einfach wichtiger. Gerade rechtzeitig kam er an, als Farfarello gerade zum Gnadenstoß ansetzte durchbohrte er ihn von der Seite mit seinem Katana [6] und schubste ihn von dem verletzten Jungen. Behutsam bettete er Omis kopf in seinen Schoß und streichelte ihm sanft durch die blutigen Haare. "Omi? Hörst du mich? Es wird alles gut, bald sind wir wieder zuhause. Ich bin jetzt bei dir. Ich pass auf dich auf." Sanft flüsterte er dem vor schmerz wimmernden Jungen beruhigende Worte zu, als ein gepeinigter schrei die Stille durchbrach, die seit Farafrellos ableben eingetreten war. Er wandte den Blick in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war und sah den fremden Mann, wie er sich an seiner kleinen Schwester verging.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen, schweißdurchnässt, ein heiseres "Aya-chan!" schreiend wachte er auf. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren und zu realisieren, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte, doch auch dieser umstand hinderte die Tränen nicht sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg über das blasse Gesicht zu bahnen. "Ich... ich hab nur ... geträumt, aber ... aber wie konnte ich nur ... A... Aya-chan vergessen und..." in dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Und er brach den sinnlosen versuch sich selbst zu beruhigen entgültig ab.  
  
"Aya? Ist alles okay?" Yohji war durch das schreien Ayas aufgewacht und wollte lieber mal nach dem Rechten sehen, man wusste ja nie, ob nicht doch irgendetwas passiert war. - man lebt schließlich gefährlich als Killer. - "Ich komm rein, ja." sprachs und trat ohne auf antwort zu warten ein. Aya hatte sich auf gesetzt und starrte nun verloren in die Dunkelheit. "Aya, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hab dich schreien hören und ... weinst du?" Aber der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern starrte nur weiter vor sich hin. Yohji machte sich nun echt sorgen, nicht das der Weiss-leader nicht auf ihn reagierte, er weinte. - Da stimmt doch irgendwas überhaupt nicht. Ein erwachsener Mann heult nicht rum weil er ´nen simplen Albtraum hatte. Und das tut er erst recht nicht wenn er Aya Fujimiya heisst. - Er setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm den aufgelösten Aya in den Arm, strich sanft seinen Rücken auf und ab und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch es half nichts. Aya weinte leise weiter und bewegte sich nicht. Yohji wusste nicht ob er nun 5 Minuten oder 2 Stunden so bei Aya gesessen hatte, als er hörte wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen und geräuschvoll wieder zugeschmissen wurde. Sein Herz machte einen erleichterten Hüpfer - Gott sein dank, Omi ist wieder da, da kann er sich gleich um Aya kümmern, der hat so was viel besser drauf als ich oder KenKen. - Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da stand Omi schon in der offenen Zimmertür und starrte die beiden schockiert an. "Omi, endlich bist du wieder hier. Kümmer du dich um ihn, ja. Ich weiss nicht was er hat. Er ist vorhin schreiend aufgewacht und seit dem bewegt er sich nicht und weint still vor sich hin."  
  
Langsam ging Omi auf das Bett zu, von dem sich Yohji schnellstmöglich entfernte, und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Aya. "Aya? Was ist mit dir?" es vergingen ein Paar Sekunden, doch dann drehte Aya seinen Kopf in Omis Richtung, sah ihn aus glasigen Purpuraugen an und flüsterte leise "Omi?" Dieser legte sofort seine Arme um den Roothaarigen und drückte ihn sanft an sich. "Alles okay Aya. Ist schon in Ordnung. Wein ruhig, das erleichtert die Seele und das Herz."  
  
Yohji stand war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und beobachtete die ganze Szene etwas verwirrt. - Na toll, ich bemüh mich Ewigkeiten, damit er mich überhaupt wahrnimmt und Omi haucht nur einmal seinen Namen und er ist wieder voll da? Das soll mal einer verstehen.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
Ja, das wars mal wieder. Und schon wieder so eine Schöne Stelle zum aufhören gefunden. Ich weiss, es ist auch diesmal wieder reichlich kurz geworden, aber Teil 7 wird wieder länger, ich versprechs, also bitte nicht schlagen. Voraussetzung ist natürlich jemand will Teil 7 überhaupt haben. Ich will mindestens 3 Commis, sonst schreib ich nicht weiter, jawohl.  
  
Tschau ihr Lieben  
  
H.E.G.D.L.  
  
Rikku-san  
  
  
  
[1] Ich weiss, die Dinger soll man im Krankenhaus ausschalten, aber hey, das hier ist WK [2] als ob er das schon so besonders oft getan hätte [3] Übersetzung überflüssig, ne?! [4] ich weiss, das diese Tiere sauber und reinlich sind (außer die aus der Kanalisation) aber Ken und Yotan sind halt nicht so clever *g* [5] ICH BIN GEGEN TIERVERSUCHE!!! [6] herkunft unbekannt *g* 


End file.
